Remember Us, Naruto
by fuzzflight
Summary: Naruto had forgotten everything about being a ninja. EVERYTHING. He thought he was just a normal teenager. Then three people show up and try to convince him that he's a ninja or something. Full summary inside. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Us, Naruto**

**Disclaimer: **I can only wish that I own Naruto. =(

**Summary: **Naruto had forgotten everything about being a ninja. EVERYTHING. He thought he was just a normal teenager living in America. Then three people show up who try to convince him that he's some super-powerful ninja or something. How crazy is that? Ninja's don't even exist! K+ for now but I'm 99.8% sure that'll it go up...

**Warning: **There will be spoilers in later chapters if you're not caught up to chapter 505 in the Naruto manga. Also, there will be some OOC in this story but I think I have good enough reasons such as Naruto not remembering anything about his past. As for everyone else, they've just changed, I guess... Also, there is some of my own characters in here but they won't be a huge part of the story...

**A/N: **This is my second story... Yay! (I thought I was really slow at coming up with stories ides but I guess I was wrong because I have two other ideas floating around in my head right now. xP) And don't worry, I'll still update my other story if you just happen to be reading that one also.

* * *

Naruto had left them a year ago. No one knew why. The ANBU and the rest of Konoha had searched for weeks, trying to find a trace of the ninja, but nothing was found. They finally had to give up the main search. A growing suspicion was that Uchiha Madara was still somehow alive and had captured Naruto, but if that was so, why hadn't the ten-tailed bijuu emerged yet?

So, if he was not captured by Madara then what had happened to blond shinobi? They didn't know. Tsunade had ordered for the search to stop, but just like when Sasuke had left Konoha, a few others kept on searching for their Naruto. They couldn't just forget about him.

Now, a year later since Naruto had disappeared and a huge battle was going on. It was the Fire Country against the Earth Country. The Fire Country was losing badly and Tsunade was stressed out about it, worrying that this would be the downfall of the strong Fire Country. They had lost most of their skilled young ninja back when they had been fighting against Uchiha Madara and his army. Tsunade cursed, even with Uchiha Madara now dead he had left his mark on their village. A huge mark.

Tsunade called for Shizune and told her to go and get her the last three of the rookie nine. Shizune nodded and left. Tsunade put her hands to her temples and started rubbing, trying to get rid of her headache. She silently thought of what she was going to tell them.

When they entered her room, Tsunade didn't give them enough time to even settle before she shouted at them. "I need you three to go and find Naruto. He is our only hope of winning this war. I have some leads as to where he might be, so sit down and I'll tell you."

They silently complied with her and sat down. They were both excited and worried. They'd finally get to find Naruto but it was in the middle of war and what if Konoha was destroyed while they were gone?

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room, silently tossing a ball in the air and then catching it. The door to his messy room was closed but bits and parts of his foster parent's argument still reached the blond's ears. Naruto sighed. His foster parent's were always yelling at each other and Naruto had learned not get in the middle of it.

Once before he had tried to stop them but his foster dad had pushed him up against the wall and had threatened to break bones if he ever again interfered. After that, Naruto had always locked himself in his room whenever he felt one of their nasty arguments about to come out. Naruto was growing sick of it. If he could, he would stay out late, hanging with his girlfriend or something, to avoid their fighting but his foster parents were also very strict. They ordered him to be home no later than 6:00 P.M. on school-nights and 8:00 P.M. on every other night.

He couldn't say he hated his foster parents, but he didn't necessarily like them. He had been with a lot worse foster parents before if his memory served him right. He had come to America when he was 10 but when he had been living in Japan, the families he lived with had been a hundred times worse than this. Naruto shuddered at the memories. He had somehow found enough money to fly himself over to America, thinking he could start a new life here, and he had. The foster parents he had lived with here in America didn't even compare to the ones in Japan.(A/N: I don't know what Japan does with orphaned children...)

Naruto sighed, dropping the ball and rolling onto his side. He wish he could remember his _real _parents, but he had been an orphan for as long as he could remember. Naruto tried shutting these ideas out of his mind. It didn't matter, he would never know who they had been. He would never know if they still lived or if they had died. So what?

As Naruto was trying to fall asleep, his mind started wandering to to other topics. He briefly wished his life was more exciting. He was pretty much your average teenager. He had a girlfriend and had average grades at his school. He liked doing crazy things with his friends but he never did anything crazy enough to get him into trouble. There was nothing about him that said he was a unique kid. He just blended in. After that, he fell asleep thinking about how great his life would be if he was a secret spy for Russia or something and how cool he would be and how good he would be at fighting, good enough to kick everyone's butt.

The next day, Naruto got up at 6:00 AM to get ready for school. He quickly hopped in the shower, dried off, combed his mess of blond hair so it looked slightly less messy, and threw on some jeans and a plain black t-shirt. After that, he put some toast in the toaster, and got his shoes on. When the toast was ready, he grabbed it and ran out of the house, pulling his jacket on and his food hanging from his mouth.

He had to race to the bus-stop, not wanting to miss the bus. He had missed it once before and his parents had scolded him for it. He didn't want that scolding again.

There wasn't very many people on the bus when he got on because his stop was one of the first few. He knew only one person on the bus already and he quickly scanned the seats looking for him. When he saw the neatly combed brown skater-boy hair and green eyes looking at him near the back, Naruto knew he had found him. He walked down isle of the bus and sat next to his best friend.

"Jayden," he said happily, slapping a high-five to his friend. Jayden was pretty popular in their highschool and a lot of the girls had crushes on him. He was Naruto's best friend and he was a really cool and nice guy. Naruto was also sort of popular, in his own way. Everyone who knew Naruto, pretty much loved him, in a friendly way.

The bus pulled forward and a few minutes later came to another stop. This time a guy named Kevin got on the bus. He had short black hair and had an attitude that basically said, 'I'm better than everyone else.' Kevin rarely talked to anyone about anything, even when it was the teachers wanting to talk to him. Naruto hated the guy and for some reason, Kevin _really _reminded him of someone else, even though Naruto was sure he had meant no one else like the guy.

Jayden had a weird mocking expression on his face when Kevin walked by, making Naruto laugh. "God, I hate the guy. He thinks he's all that," Jayden said, shaking his head. "What is his problem?"

Naruto shook his head in response and shrugged his shoulders. "The world may never know."

They talked about pointless stuff as the bus slowly got fuller with people. Eventually, Naruto was standing and waving as it was his girlfriend's bus stop. Her name was Maria and in Naruto's point of view, she was really beautiful. She had long silky black hair and her eyes were a light blue. She was a little bit shorter than Naruto but she was tall for a girl her age. She smiled when she saw Naruto and came to sit by him and Jayden.

Naruto sat back down and shoved a reluctant Jayden closer against the window to make room for Maria. Maria sat down and pecked Naruto on the cheek with a small kiss. She really loved him. Naruto was beaming after the small kiss on his cheek. He also really loved Maria, and wouldn't mind if he ended up spending the rest of his life with her.

The school day passed without anything unusual happening. Afterward, Naruto spent his time hanging out with Maria and Jayden. Even though last night he had been thinking about how his life could be better, he really did his love his life the way it was right now. It was an easy and a care-free life.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto's life was about to get much, much harder.

* * *

**A/N: **I know... it wasn't very good. I'm not very good at writing people at school. D: This chapters purpose was really just to introduce Naruto's new life. It'll hopefully get alot more interesting in coming chapters! Please review and tell me what you thought of the plot line...^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Us, Naruto**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, never have and never will(sadly. D:)

**A/N: **I guess I just changed the rating to be safe...

* * *

**Chapter 2!**

The last three of the Rookie Nine stood just outside the airport in New York City. This is where Tsunade had told them to start their search. In America. Looking at this city though, they figured there was no way they could ever find Naruto. This city alone was gigantic, how would they be able to search the whole country?

"Well, we better get started somewhere," said the one girl of the group, Sakura. The pink-haired girl looked at her other two teammates, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"I knew this was going to be a drag," Shikamaru sighed. "I guess we should catch a cab, and maybe head to the library?"

Sakura thought this over. "I know you don't want to walk, Shikamaru, but catching a cab could cost a lot of money and we didn't bring _that _much. We'll just have to walk to the library."

Sasuke kept his face expressionless. "Whatever, lets just get going," he said monotonously. He may have been sounding like he didn't care but the truth was, he really wanted to get going so they could find Naruto. Sasuke had returned to Konoha a week after Naruto had left them a year ago, hoping to see the blond. Sasuke had been greatly disappointed when he found Naruto gone. He had decided to stay in Konoha to protect it because he knew the place meant a lot to Naruto.

The three of them started walking. There were so many people in New York City that they found it a little hard to stick together. Luckily, they didn't stand out in the big crowd. They had changed their clothes into normal America clothes: Jeans and t-shirts with coats. It was nearing winter, and the team had prepared very well for what it would be like.

Eventually, they found their way to the library in New York, after having asked people for directions about a hundred times and getting lost quite a few times as well. But they made it, and were now all three staring at a computer screen, researching.

It was Sakura who was typing on the computer. They were trying to search for Naruto online but so far were coming up short.

"I guess he's just not important enough here to show up on Google," Sakura pouted. "Where else could we go to search for him?"

"You could try Myspace.." Shikamaru suggested. He had been looking around and had just happened to see that on another computer screen.

Sakura immediately started to type the site in the URL bar of the computer. When the site had loaded, she looked over the page. There was a search bar located in the top right corner. She quickly typed Naruto and hit enter. Only three people showed up under the name and the first two were quickly marked off as not being their Naruto because their pictures looked nothing like him. The last one did have a familiar picture though. It was Naruto dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and an orange coat taking a picture of himself. His smile was a wide cheesy one, just like the three of them remembered.

"There he is," Sakura said happily. She leaned closer to the computer screen to read where he was from. "It says he lives in Oregon." (A/N I'm not going to name a city...)

Sasuke also leaned in closer to read it for himself. "Oregon... huh? Well we better get going. We should have enough money to buy another plane ticket."

Sakura nodded, turning their computer off.

Shikamaru sighed. "We're already walking back to the airport? It was long enough walking here! And now its going to be dark."

"You're a ninja, suck it up!" Sakura hissed, not wanting to shout in a library. "Besides, you want to find Naruto, don't you? I wonder what made him decide to come to America in the first place."

"It seems to be like he found the furthest place away from Konoha as possible to settle," Sasuke said quietly. "He must not want to go back, whatever his reasons are." Sasuke inwardly flinched at his own words. He had guilt building in his stomach. He was pretty sure he knew the reason why Naruto had left Konoha, but he couldn't say it. If only he had gone back to Konoha _before _Naruto had left.

Sakura put a determined face on. "Well, we'll just have to find out his reasons, and then drag him back to Konoha! And we're not getting any closer to doing that by just standing here so lets go!"

With that, the three of them walked out of the library, the sky darkening as a sign of the night approaching, and walked all the way back to the airport. They caught a plane all the way to Oregon, where once again, started their search for Naruto.

* * *

It was the weekend, which meant no school. It was also Naruto's foster parents anniversary so they had gone out to eat and spend the day together which meant that Naruto had the house all to himself until about 11 PM. Naruto had wasted no time after his parents had left to call over his girlfriend so they could hang out.

Maria had had to finish her chores but had come over an hour later wearing slightly ripped jeans, a plain yellow tank-top and a light, white coat. Naruto had given her a big hug the second she had entered his house and then had kissed her lightly on the lips. After that, they pulled away from each other, Naruto grinning and saying, "I'm so glad to see you."

Maria smiled back at him. "I'm glad I could come over. My house is so boring, there is nothing to do."

Naruto laughed. "My house is just as boring, but its a lot better when someone else is here."

The two of them decided to walk down to the park close by. They spent an hour their, walking around, talking, laughing, chasing each other playfully and just enjoying each others company. After an hour though, they came back to Naruto's house, having decided to come back and watch an action movie.

Naruto had just made popcorn and was sitting down, picking up the controller to turn on the movie when he heard the doorbell ring. "Darn," he grumbled as he got up from his seat next to Maria, handing her the popcorn and the controller. "I'll be just a second."

He walked up to the door mumbling, "I wonder who it could be." He opened the door and a second later, was being hugged. The hug was so fierce that it made Naruto stumble back and almost fall down.

The hugger gave one last squeeze then let go. Naruto studied the person in front of him, then studied the two people who were standing behind her. She was a girl, a little shorter than him, with pink hair. Her eyes were green and her face was alive with joy. The two people behind her were both guys. One of them had his brown hair tied in a high ponytail and had dark, almost black eyes. His face had somewhat of a happy look but more in a 'this is boring but I'm happy all the same' way. The third person Naruto didn't like the second he looked at him. He looked like a young male model, with pale skin and black hair lining his face that was spiked to the side in the back. His eyes were a very dark blue, almost black. His face was expressionless. The third person reminded him of the bastard Kevin.

"Naruto! We found you!" The pink-haired girl almost shouted, happily. She was about to hug him again when she realized that Naruto was looking at her with a confused look.

"Um... How do you know my name?" Naruto asked. "Do I know you?"

The girl's mouth dropped open as he spoke. "Of course you know me! Its me, Sakura. And this is Shikamaru and Sasuke! How could you not recognize us!"

Naruto's eyebrows lowered in more confusion. "I sweat, I've never seen you guys before. Maybe you got me mixed up with another Naruto?"

Shikamaru sighed and looked away. "I knew this was going to be a drag."

Sakura shook her head at Shikamaru's comment. She looked Naruto in the eyes, her green eyes becoming very serious. "Naruto, I know you're trying to play a joke or something, but this isn't funny. I don't know why you left us a year ago, but we need you to come back with us to Konoha. Konoha is in war, and we're short in ninja power, and you're the best ninja there is. We really need you."

Naruto laughed. "I'm not the one playing a joke, you guys are. You expect me to believe you? Ninjas aren't real. They're only in the movies." Naruto continued laughing.

"Naruto, who are these guys?" It was Maria's voice. She had heard Naruto laughing and had come to check if everything was alright.

Naruto stopped laughing, wiping away a tear that had dared to show up on his eyes. "Some people trying a to play a joke on me. They said I was a ninja or something."

Maria cocked an eyebrow at this. "I think you would remember if you were a ninja or had ever been a ninja before."

Sakura felt jealousy inside of her as she stared at Maria. The girl before her was pretty, even more so than herself. "Who's this?" she asked with venom in her voice.

Naruto slung an arm over Maria's shoulder, grinning. "My girlfriend, that's who," he answered. "So you three should move along and try to play your joke on someone else who is more gullible."

"Do you really not remember, Naruto?" the words were spoken quietly but were fierce. Naruto was a little surprised to see the guy named Sasuke speaking. He had seemed like the quiet and the person who never talked.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," Naruto answered. "So you can all leave." Naruto nearly pushed them out of the door. The girl, Sakura, looked like she was about to cry as he slammed the door shut in their faces.

"That was really weird," Naruto said to Maria. "Did they actually expect me to believe that I was a ninja?"

* * *

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sakura were all inside of a hotel room that they had rented for the time-being.

Sakura was pacing back and forth angrily. She had her hands in her pink hair, grabbing at it and pulling it in a distraught fashion. Her eyes were glaring ahead of her, shooting daggers and anything in her line of vision. Sasuke and Shikamaru just watched her, knowing that if they got in her way, she'd possibly kill them.

"I can't believe that idiot!" Sakura yelled. "Did he really forget or is he just trying to play a joke on us!"

"I think he really got," Sasuke said.

"What!" Sakura asked, walking over to Sasuke, grabbing onto his shirt and shaking him back and forth.

"Calm down, Sakura," Sasuke said. "It's not that bad. We'll just have to get him to get his memory bad."

Sakura took a few deep breaths before letting go of Sasuke. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe that Naruto would forget us. It's only been a year, and he's totally moved on. He even has a girlfriend!" Sakura sat down on a chair, breathing hard. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. Although she hadn't admitted it to anyone, she had been falling in love with the blond idiot. She had cared so much about him, even more than she had cared for Sasuke, and then he had just left them all. Not even leaving behind a note.

"You're right," she said quietly. "But how?"

"We'll have to join his school first," Shikamaru said plainly. "Get some fake documents to join it and then befriend him, giving hints about his past." Shikamaru sighed, "This is going to take forever."

Sakura nodded at his plan. "Right!" she said determined. "Lets go ahead with that plan. We'll start right now!"

**End of Chapter 2!**

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry. I'm not really good at writing these types of fictions. D: I hope it wasn't to bad though. Please tell me what you thought and how I could make my story better!

Hmm... Do I need a disclaimer for the different sites that I put in here? If so, I don't own Google, or Myspace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Us, Naruto**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. *breaks down in tears*

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews so far! They really inspire me to continue on writing. =)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sat down next to Jayden on the bus on Monday morning, feeling tired, like he always did on Monday. In fact, he really didn't know why Monday's existed. Almost everyone he knew hated them, and they just seemed to get in everybody's way. Today though, Naruto was feeling extra tired. The extra tiredness having something to do with the fact that those people had tried to play that sick joke on him and for some reason he couldn't get it out of his head. It had been bothering him the whole weekend and it had made him cranky and jumpy.

He sat down sighing. Sliding his back-pack off his shoulders so he could sit comfortably with it in his lap. Jayden seemed to sense that something was wrong with his friend so he refrained from talking.

Finally Naruto started a conversation. "Man, guess what happened to me this week," he said in a light tone. He put a smile on his face as if this was nothing and hadn't been bothering him deeply.

"What?" Jayden asked, his curiosity already dying to know what happened. It must have something to do with why his friend was acting weird today.

Naruto took a big breathe before starting quickly, "Ok, this weekend, three people showed up at my doorstep and tried to make me believe that I was a powerful-ninja or something!" Naruto continued after seeing Jayden's shocked look on. "I know right? They must be crazy to think that I would believe something like that! Ninjas don't even exist!"

Jayden started to laugh and Naruto laughed along as well, pretending that this didn't bother him. How could he tell his friend that something as crazy as this was getting on his nerves!

"Man, that has _got _to be the funniest thing I've heard in my life," Jayden laughed. "You? A ninja? You can't even throw a punch right!"

Naruto frowned. "Yeah!" he said, feigning his anger in a joking kind of way. "You want to see about that? I challenge you to a fight!" Naruto posed in a ninja-like-way that you would see in the movies.

Jayden laughed harder. "I'm sorry, I can't keep going on with this joke. I think I'm going to die."

Naruto smiled, his mood finally being cheered up. Maybe he could forget about all this ninja-joke and pretend like it had never happened. But man, they had been _so _serious when they had talked to him. All the people he knew could not pull a prank like that without cracking up in the middle of it. But they hadn't even smiled like it was a joke. _No, Naruto!_ Naruto yelled at himself in his mind. _Stop fretting about it, it _was_ just a joke! _

Naruto and Jayden started talking more freely about random stuff. Jayden was relieved that Naruto no longer seemed in his depressed mood. Eventually, Maria got on and joined them in their talk. It was a relief to Naruto that she didn't mention the whole ninja thing.

All three of them had first period together, so when the bus stopped at their school, they all went their separate ways to their lockers only to meet up again in Social Studies.

Naruto sat down at his desk_, _putting his binder under the top of the table while Maria sat on top of his desk, crossing her legs and Jayden sat in his own desk right next to them. They continued talking until the bell rang and Maria hopped off Naruto's desk and walked to her own a couple of rows back.

Naruto silently waited for the teacher to come into the classroom. He could still hear small conversations being held around him, but he didn't talk. The teacher for this class was very harsh and if he came in to the classroom and caught you talking after the bell, he would give you a detention. Naruto turned his head as he heard the door to their classroom open.

He watched as their teacher walked in followed be three other kids. He felt his mouth drop open, shocked, as he looked at the the three kids. They were the same group that had tried playing that stupid joke on him.

Jayden noticed Naruto's shocked look, and he was twitching in his seat, wanting to ask about it. He knew it had something to do with the other kids, that Jayden didn't recognize. He kept glancing between them, trying to figure something out.

The teacher cleared his throat and every kid in the classroom sat up straight with their total focus on him.

The teacher motioned to the three kids standing to his left. "These three kids, are new to our school. They're, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. They just moved here from Japan, actually, so try to be nice to them since our American schools might be a bit awkward for them, especially since they transferred in during the middle of a semester." The teacher looked around, trying to find empty seats in the classroom. "Sakura, why don't go sit over there, next to Naruto. And Sasuke and Shikamaru... you can sit in the back over there."

Naruto silently glanced at the empty seat to his right, cursing at his luck. He really didn't want to see or talk to these kids again.

Sakura walked over, bouncing on her feet happily and sat down, right next to Naruto. Even though Naruto was trying to stay mad at these people, he couldn't help but notice that the pink-haired girl was very pretty. She was skinny, had a nice curve to her body, her chest size wasn't to big or to small and all together, she was looking very pretty today.

_Ahh! No! _Naruto screamed at himself. _She is _not _pretty. If Maria knew what you were thinking she'd kick you all the way to mars! _

Sakura looked over at Naruto and smirked. "Guess what?" she whispered, leaning over the gap in between their desks. "The principal decided hat since you were also from Japan, that she'd give us the same schedule as you for now! She hoped that we would have stuff in common and said that you could show us around school."

Naruto stared at her in horror. Was he really going to have deal with them all day until he got home from school!

"Sakura," the teacher called sharply. "I know you are new here, so you don't know the class rules, but I am highly against talking in class, so if I catch you talking again, I'll have to give you a detention."

Sakura gulped and relaxed into her own chair again. "I'm sorry sir," she said politely.

The teacher nodded. "That's better. Now to start class."

Naruto didn't pay attention to class, he was to busy stealing glances at the pink-haired girl. He didn't even realize what he was doing, but Jayden sure did. He was going to have to warn his friend about it, but of he course he couldn't do it now, because he _really_ didn't want a detention. All he could hope was that Maria hadn't noticed that her boyfriend kept looking at the new-girl.

When class ended, Jayden pulled Naruto away from everyone else. He leaned in close to his friends ear and hissed, "I know the new-girl is totally hot but you have to stop glancing at her or else Maria will see and get all jealous."

Naruto felt the blush on his cheeks. "Was I really looking at her in that type of way?"

"Yes, you were," Jayden answered, as Sakura came walking towards them.

"Hey Naruto, can you show me the way to our next class?" she asked sweetly.

Naruto smiled. "Sure!"

"Good-luck man," Jayden said, patting Naruto on the arm, before walking away.

Maria then came up and kissed Naruto on the cheek quickly. "I'll see you around," then she too, walked away.

Sakura watched the other girl retreat, glaring at her back. How dare she kiss Naruto! Naruto was not hers to kiss! She hated that other girl, she wanted to strangle her. She returned her glaring back eyes to Naruto, and after seeing him with a smile and blush from the kiss, she turned around and walked away, pouting. She had really wanted to hit Naruto, but this was at a public American school and she was pretty sure that it could get her suspended, especially hitting someone right in front of a teacher. She'd have to hit him later, when there no teachers around.

Naruto was dumbfounded as he watched Sakura walk away. He ran after her, grabbing her arm to try and make her stop. "I thought you wanted me to show you our next class?"

Sakura ignored him, shaking his hand off her arm, and continued walking.

Naruto stopped walking, staring after her with his mouth open. "I wonder why she's so cranky all of a sudden..." he wondered before shaking his head and walking off to his next class.

* * *

It was lunch. Naruto had home made lunch, like always, and plopped down onto a chair, waiting for his friends to show up. He was really tired, and cranky. Sakura hadn't talked to him at all since this morning, and he was trying to find out why, and this had spent all his energy leaving him angry.

Suddenly, he felt a hard hit to the back of his head, sending his head smashing against the table. He sat back up, holding his nose, afraid that it was bleeding. "What the heck? That hurt!" he yelled as he turned around, expecting a fight with someone but only finding Sakura. He relaxed then, but still kept his guard up."What was that for?"

"Sorry," Sakura put simply, shrugging her shoulders. "I just really wanted to do that since this morning. Well, actually I wanted to do it since I saw you this weekend. It's been a whole year since I've gotten to punch you! I really don't think that small little hit is going to be enough to satisfy me." Sakura sat down next to Naruto, with no lunch.

"Small hit?" Naruto asked, still holding his nose. "I think you broke my skull! And you said, 'a whole year since I've punched you'. I didn't even know you a year ago! In fact, I barely know you now, so why are sitting here? Why do you act as if you've known me your whole life?"

"Because I have known you my whole life," Sakura smiled. "You just forgot about everything which is why I have to make you remember!"

Naruto sighed. "Are you still on that whole ninja joke? I'm not buying it, so you can stop!"

It was then Sakura's turn to sigh. "I know you think this whole thing is silly, but its not. It isn't a joke, and eventually you'll remember everything." Sakura suddenly stood up then, waving. "Sasuke...Shikamaru! Over here," she called.

Naruto gulped as the other two people of their group walked over and sat down. Now there was only two empty seats at their round table, just enough for Jayden and Maria. Naruto looked for them, and saw them walking over with their trays of food they had just bought. When Maria saw the other people sitting there, she glared and reluctantly sat down an empty seat next to Naruto.

Jayden just smiled at these people. "Hey guys! Welcome to our school! It's really nice to meet you. Are you really from Japan?" he talked really fast, and held out his hand to shake theirs.

Sasuke was the only one who didn't take shake his hand. He just stared blankly ahead, acting as if he was so much better than everyone else. After waiting for a couple of seconds, Jayden took away his hand.

"Yes, we really are from Japan!" Sakura answered his question. _At least, from a place _near _Japan, _She added quietly. "Naruto, you're from Japan as well, right? When did you move here?"

"Well, I moved _here, _a year ago but I've been living in America since I was 10," Naruto said.

Sakura nodded. _He's got it all wrong, _she thought. Sasuke didn't move, but in his own mind, he was shaking his head at Naruto's answer.

"So, whats Japan like?" Jayden asked. "Are there actually ninjas?"

Sakura laughed. "Not exactly the type of ninja you see in the movies that you're probably talking about, but there are ninjas."

Jayden smirked at Naruto. "Maybe you really are a ninja, Naruto!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And when does a 10-year old become a ninja?" Naruto said a bit harshly. He knew Jayden was only kidding, but it was still getting on his nerves.

"These people tried playing a prank on him, saying the he was a ninja," Jayden explained to the new kids, laughing. "Can you believe that?"

No one answered him, just kept staring. Finally, Maria leaned over and told him, "These are the three people who tried pulling that joke on him."

Jayden's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. "Um... well, this is awkward."

They all just sat there, looking at one another for awhile before Jayden and Sakura finally picked up the conversation again. Everyone was involved in the talking except Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was silently listening and adding his own comments in his head while Naruto was wishing that he could just disappear. He hoped the bell would ring soon.

Finally, the bell did ring and Naruto was the first one out of his seat and heading towards his next class. He was walking quickly but Jayden still managed to catch up to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry for mentioning the whole ninja-joke, okay?" Jayden told him.

"It's fine," Naruto answered without looking at his friend and without slowing down. Finally though, he did look at Jayden with a smile that said he forgave him.

Jayden gave a relieved sigh before saying, "Man, did you see that Sasuke guy? He seems like such a bastard! He's totally like Kevin, and I _hate _people like Kevin."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I didn't like him either."

* * *

When Naruto finally got home, he was exhausted from the day. Sakura had again started talking to him after lunch, but Naruto found that that had made him more tired than him trying to find out _why_ she wasn't talking to him earlier.

Naruto opened the door to his house and could hear his foster parents arguing, probably about something stupid. He didn't care though. He just walked to his room and collapsed onto his bed, resting his head on his pillow.

"What a day," he said, as he tried to fall asleep.

**End of Chapter 3!

* * *

A/N: **Well, I think this chapter was a little bit better than my others so far, but I still feel like I could improve so much. But at least I'm starting to get the hang of writing this type of fiction... So, please review and tell me what you thought. ^^

Oh yah, sorry for not giving the teacher a name. I figured I'm really horrible at coming up/finding last names for people and he wasn't really in the story for long anyway...


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Us, Naruto

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* I don't own Naruto... .

**A/N: **Okay... I think I've decided to have a bit of NaruSaku in here and also some SasuNaru... I'm not sure what couple I should end up with, or if I should even have a couple at the end. D: Please tell me what you think! **PLEEAAASEEEE!**

And I'm SO sorry it took this long to get this chapter out... I guess I'm really horrible with coming up with ideas on how to keep this story flowing smoothly without going to fast. There was also the problem of getting myself to write this chapter. I was much more interested in writing the ending for this story but I have no idea as to how I'm going to get that far. And yes... this chapter probably sucks. D: But I was writing it at 1:00 A.M., and I was also trying not to go to fast, no matter how much I want to get the ending of this story out, and...and I'm just really horrible with not going fast in my stories. I always get to a point(usually the VERY beginning before I even start writing. xP) where I just want to get to good parts. Um.. sorry for my rantings. Now... for the fourth chapter! *starts to laugh like a crazed person* (Sorry... I just felt like laughing in that way...)

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

Naruto walked into class that day a little 'out of it.' He looked like a total mess, with his hair looking even closer to a rat's nest than it normally did, and his orange shirt was all wrinkled and half of it was tucked into his jeans while the other half hung loose. He seemed to be spacing off as well, his blue eyes gazing at something that wasn't there. Maria had tried her hardest to make Naruto presentable for school, but she had only managed to get snapped at by the usually cheery blonde.

Naruto looked around the classroom and groaned slightly as he saw Sakura sitting next to his seat as usual. It was now friday, a couple days since she, and her other two friends, had transferred into their school. The three of them had becoming really good friends with Naruto's usual group of friends, or at least, Sakura had been, with Sasuke and Shikamaru just hanging around giving their occasional comment. For the most part, Naruto was okay with this, but every once in awhile, they would hint at Naruto being a ninja. Not only that, but Naruto felt himself beginning to like Sakura, in more than just a 'friend' way. He really didn't need this! He was in love with Maria, dammit!

Naruto walked over and plopped down in his seat next to Sakura's. He rested his elbows on the desk and held his head in his hands, remembering the reason as to why he was so tired this morning. He had had a dream las night. Not an unusual thing for the blonde, but this dream, it was entirely Sakura's fault.

It had contained a very pretty young woman. She was probably 16, had long black hair and the strangest eyes he had ever seen. They were completely white. No pupil, just white. They weren't scary, though, in the way you'd imagine plain white eyes. They were actually very pretty eyes, with just a slight hint of voilet bordering the edges, and Naruto had found himself getting lost in those eyes in his dream.

This girl was name Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto knew this because the day before he had had this dream, Sakura had been telling him all about her. She said that Hinata had been in love with him, but he had been to dense to notice until she actually confessed to him, while risking her life to save him. To him, it sounded like some romance movie and he had told her, 'If you're going to make up a past life for me, at least _try _to make it original and not so cheesy.'

Sakura had gotten in his face after that, yelling at him that Hinata's love was not cheesy but real and that he was just an idiot. After that, she had hit him, pouting. Naruto was still conviced that they were lying about this girl, and about the other people they had told him about. Still, Naruto had dreamed about this girl, and in that dream he had felt something for her. Something which, he knew what it was, but didn't want to admit it. It was the same thing he had been starting to feel towards Sakura.

Currently, Hinata's face would not leave his mind. It kept coming back to him, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it! He kept telling himself that she was not real, and just some random person that Sakura had made up to torment him. He groaned. Somewhere, deep inside his mind, must be starting to believe Sakura's tale of him being a ninja.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Naruto looked up to see Sakura's green eyes locked on his own. She was smiling, actually, more like smirking.

"I brought a camera today," she said. "It has a whole bunch of pictures of us being kids and our friends. You're gonna have to believe after seeing these!"

Naruto shook his head in a disbelieving manner. "You acutally managed to photoshop me into some pictures? I'm impressed, but if these were real pictures, why wouldn't you have showed me the first time you tried playing this joke on me?" he spoke, unamused.

Sakura frowned and pouted, looking away from Naruto. He was right, these weren't real pictures; she hadn't thought about bringing a camera from Konoha. With Shikamaru's help though, she had managed to take some of their memories and, using a rather simple jutsu, they had created photographs. Even Sasuke helped a little, showing that he actually did care for this mission, and that he wanted Naruto to remember. It wasn't like any of them had doubted that Sasuke cared about this mission. In fact, Sakura knew that Sasuke cared about this more than she did, he just had a problem showing it.

The bell rang for their class to start and Sakura quickly snapped back to reality to listen to their teacher start class. She kept stealing glances at the blonde sitting next to er though, and every time she looked, he was still holding his head in his hands. _I wonder whats on his mind? _She thought to herself.

* * *

Later, at lunch, the group of now six friends, sat together at lunch. Jayden and Maria were more than willing to share their lunch table with the new kids. They both liked the new kids alot, and Naruto would've liked them to if it wasn't for the undying joke of him being a stupid ninja! The joke was getting old! No one believed it so why did they keep persisting on convincing Naruto that he had lived this whole other life that for some reason, he had no idea of!

Naruto was grumbling to himself as he sat down. Those same thoughts circulating in his head over and over. And then, every once awhile, Hinata's picture would pop into his head and he would curse his subconcoius for actually starting to believe this stupid shit.

Everyone else was already at the table as Naruto sat down with his homemade lunch. He was stuck sitting between Sakura and Maria.

Sakura beamed at Naruto as she brought out a small pink camera.

Naruto stared at it. _Whats with her and the color pink? I think she likes that color a little to much, _were Naruto's first thoughts, before he remember first period. _So.. she wasn't lying about bringing a camera. These pics are probably going to look really fake though. _Naruto smirked, already fantasing about Sakura's failed plan.

Jayden leaned across the table to look closer at the camera. "Why do you have a camera?" he asked.

Sakura smiled at Jayden. "It has some pictures of Naruto on here, when he was a ninja."

Maria, who had been chewing on some food, nearly choked. "You guys are still going on with that? Hasn't it been long enough yet?" She gave Naruto a sympathetic look.

Jayden smirked. "Wow! You guys acutally put together some pictures! I've never seen anyone take a joke this seroius before! You guys have got to be the best pranksters in the world! Are the pictures realistic? Can I see them? I'm so glad I became friends with ya guys! Now you can teach me on how to take a prank this far! And without even cracking up, to!" Jayden, as usual, went on and on, going from one topic to another.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Jayden reminded him of Naruto _used _to act, and, although he was never going to admit this to _anyone, _not even himself,kind of made him mad. Only Naruto had the right to act like this! Still, he kept his face expressionless while thinking, _If only it were a joke. _He silently looked at Naruto, begging evident deep within his eyes(to the point that no one could) as he thought, _Please, remember us, Naruto._

"Aha! The camera is on!" Sakura all of a sudden shouted. She had currently been turning the camera on and for some reason, having difficulties doing so. "Jayden, if you want to see the pictures, come over."

Jayden hopped off his chair and walked around the table to stare over Sakura's shoulder. Maria also moved to stand behind Sakura.

Sakura quickly pressed a couple of buttons and the first picture showed up. Sakura recognized it as their main team 7 picture they had taken with Naruto and Sasuke pouting, Kakashi-sensei standing behind them, smiling behind his mask and his hands on top of Sasuke's and Naruto's heads. She, herself, was in the middle, smiling.

Naruto looked the picture over, disbelief written clearly on his face. "Where the _hell_ did you get a guy, that looks so much like me, to pose in that picture!"

Sakura shook her head. "It wasn't just some random guy! It was you, me and Sasuke when we were all younger. And our sensei, Kakashi."

"I have to admit," Jayden spoke. "That does look a lot like Naruto. How long did you spend editing this photo?"

Maria was just staring, not surprised to even speak.

Sakura went to the next picture. This one consisting of Naruto and Sasuke wrestling, with Sasuke currently pinning Naruto to the ground.

Jayden stiffled a laugh. "I can think of a few nasty things to say for that picture," he informed the rest of them.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Please, I think I would know if Naruto was gay."

"I think I would know_ myself_, if I was gay," Naruto added. "There's no way that is me."

Sakura grumbled under her breath before zooming in on the picture. "Look, he's even got those whisker marks on his cheek."

"These are scars," Naruto said, running his hand over on of his cheeks. He remembered quiet clearly how he got them. One of his foster parents in Japan had given them to him. Naruto shuddered at the memory. "And they aren't hard to mimick with a little use of make-up."

Sakura chewed her bottom lip. _Whatever you say, _she thought. "Whatever, its still you,'" she retorted. "Now the next picture." She switched pictures, and this one showed Naruto walking up a tree, with no hands, of course. It was taken from the base of the tree, so it showed Naruto's back and his hands behind his head.

Jayden's jaw dropped. "Damn, that looks real! Did you guys take some photograph editing class in hollywood or something? Or are all Japenese just naturally good at editing photos." Jayden glanced at Naruto before shaking his head. "Nah. You guys must have taken a class. Naruto's horrible at this type of stuff... but then again, Naruto's horrible at pretty much everthing else as well."

"What!" Naruto said, standing up to face Jayden. "I'm not horrible at everything! I've beaten you at lots of things such as..." Naruto paused, obvoiusly trying to think of something he had beaten his friend at.

"Such as...?" Jayden prodded, knowing full well that Naruto had nothing to say.

"Ummm... such as," Naruto banged his head against his plam, trying to come up with an answer. "Such as getting some people to play a long prank on them! I'm obvoiusly more prank-worthy than you are!" Naruto shouted his naswer suddenly, getting close to Jayden's face to rub it in.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, and right before Jayden could say a good come-back, she stood up, pushed him out of the way and started to shake Naruto back and forth violently. "For the last time! This isn't a fucking joke! Me, Sasuke, Shikamaru and the whole of Konoha are desperate to have you remember us! So start taking this seroiusly!" Sakura stopped yelling, panting. She let go of Naruto who was staring at her with wide, scared eyes. Both and Maria had backed a couple of feet away and were watching Sakura warily as the pink-haired girl sat back down.

Sakura took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "Please, stop making your stupid comments about these pictures not be real," she whispered. She grabbed her camera again having put it down when her anger got the better of her.

Naruto sat down slowly, never letting his eyes leave Sakura incase she suddenly got mad again. If that was the case, he would probably make a run for it.

Sakura flipped to the next picture. This time Naruto and Sakura were standing on top of water, and no matter how unbelievable the picture was, no one made a comment. They were all afraid of Sakura now and there was no way any of them were going to piss her off again. Sakura smiled, pleased. She flipped to the next picture, this one only containing young Sasuke, with a dark look in his eyes as he stared at the camera. The next pixture, was of Sakura, when she was young, sitting on a park bench looking off into the distance.

Again, no one made a comment but Naruto was staring at the picture in interest. Even back then, Sakura looked really pretty. After thinking that though, Naruto mentally yelled at himself. She was _not_ pretty. Not then and not now. He glanced at Marai as if making sure that she didn't know what he had been thinking.

Sakura moved to the next picture, and Naruto's breathing pitched. It was a picture of Hinata as 16. Naruto studdied her closely, eyes squinting as he leaned his head closer to look at the girl. Sakura noticed this and stayed on that picture, letting Naruto finish his observations. Inside, Sakura was smirking.

Naruto's eyebrows lowered in confusion. That girl looked _exactly _the same as the one he had dreamed of. Every detail down to the curves of her body, were the same. Naruto knew that no matter how much of a detailed discription Sakura had given him on her, he wouldn't have dreamed of her in perfect detail. Somehow, deep inside his mind, he must have remembered her. Naruto frowned. No, that wasn't it. That couldn't be it! This whole thing thing was a joke, remember? Still, Naruto found that he was doubting himself.

"Recognize her?" Sakura asked in a 'knowing way.'

Naruto shook his head abruptly. "No!" he yelled all to quickly, obvoiusly lying.

"Sure, sure," Sakura said with a wave of her hand. "Now, the next pic-" She was cut off from the bell rining. "Crap, I wasn't done shwoing all these pictures!" Sakura stood up from the table grumbling.

"Hey guys," Jayden said suddenly. "Tomorrow is Saturday, so I was thinking we could go hang out at the park and play baseball or something! How about it?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure!" she looked over at Sasuke and Shikamaru who were now standing. "If you guys don't mind."

Sasuke shrugged muttering a 'hn' while Shimakamaru muttered, "Why not."

With that, they all went to their different classes. Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru all had the same class as Naruto, of course so they walked off together. Sakura stood next to Naruto while Sasuke and Shikamaru trailed behind.

Naruto felt eyes studying his back and he knew, without a doubt, they were Sasuke's. The guy creeped him out. Naruto always felt his eyes on him, and he barely ever talked. Really, what was up with the guy?

**End of Chapter 4!**

**A/N: **Yup... this chapter sucked... and I was to lazy to go back and read it again so I don't even know if it runs smoothly...oh well. xP Hmm... I should probably start paying more attention to Sasuke considering he's going to play a large part in the ending of this story. You can barely even teel Sasuke and Shikamaru are even there.

Again, PLEASE review about the whole couple thing or just review. For everyone who has been reviewing: I LOVE YOU ALL! In a friendly way. (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember us, Naruto**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…..

**Author Notes: **I'm SOOOO sorry this took so long but I just have HUGE writers block for this story. D: I'm trying; I swear I am, I'm just horrible at writing kids at school and stuff. Hopefully, I'll be able to get to more interesting things soon in this story so I won't have as much writers block. I thank EVERYONE who is still reading this story! I love you all!

Ok, on a happier note, I'm finally 14. That and there's some plot in this chapter!

So yup, the fifth chapter FINALLY!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Naruto stood facing a baseball field with Maria and Jayden. Sakura and the rest of her group had yet to arrive. Not that Naruto minded waiting, however much he wanted to play baseball—ok, he minded waiting, but at least the weather wasn't making it worse. The weather was actually quite nice, considering how close it was to winter. The sky was clear, letting the sun shine down on them through the brisk cold air that filled the area. It was a nice combination. Without the sun, the cold air might have been too much for Naruto to be standing there in his shorts and t-shirt. But with it, it gave him just enough heat to block out the freezing air.

Naruto was getting rather bored though. If he had to name one thing that he had never had while growing up, it would be patient. He could already feel his patience wavering even though they had only been standing there for like ten minutes—ok, they had only gotten there a minute ago, but still, it felt that long for him! He let his mind wander, trying to forget where they were and what they were waiting for.

Of course, thinking to forget something brought Naruto's mind to the exact thing he was trying to forget. His mind conjured a picture of Sakura for him. _God, I can't wait to see her, _he thought then immediately yelled at himself for thinking so. _No, I _can_ wait to see her! Why would I want to see her? She's the one still playing the stupid prank on me! Why would I want to see her and that body of hers?… God, no. Don't think of her that way! What would Maria say if she could hear your thoughts? She'd probably kill you, that's what! _

Naruto continued to have a war within himself, switching between wanting to see Sakura and not wanting to see Sakura, or at least, trying to convince himself that he didn't want to see her.

His mind eventually led himself to the dreams he had had last night, thinking that if he thought of those, he would find a reason to not want to see Sakura. Those stupid dreams had all started because of her. The first one had been of Hinata but now they consisted of those pictures she had shown him.

The dreams had been so vivid to, as if they were actually memories of his. He had dreams of running up trees, and he could actually feel the pain as he hit the ground when he failed. He had dreams of other stuff to, things he had done around the village. He had felt everything in them, saw everything. It was like he had actually been there.

God, this is what made him hate Sakura and her other two friends. They had made him start feeling so confused. He knew what they told him was all a lie, but he still felt that weird feeling inside himself that he didn't know what to believe anymore. Should he believe his own memories that he had, or should he start to believe the ones Sakura was giving him?

The answer was obvious, he should choose the ones he already had, and yet to him, the answer was hidden by fog. He wanted to believe in his own memories but he couldn't deny that feeling of doubt creeping up his stomach.

_Dammit! I hate feeling this way! I hope that none of them show up and I hope they just all go to hell! _He yelled in his mind. He knew he hadn't meant the last part, the last thing he wanted was for Sakura to go to hell—who cared about the other two?—but couldn't she at least leave him alone about the whole ninja thing? It was going to drive insane, literally.

Maria cast a worried glance in Naruto's direction, having sensed something was wrong with her boyfriend. "Naruto, you okay?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts from Maria's call. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Maria-chan."

Maria was taken aback as she heard Naruto add the suffix to her name. She ignored it though. "If you say so," she said a little uncertainly.

Naruto flinched once the words left his mouth. Why had he added that suffix to Maria's name! Sure, when he had first moved here, he had added those suffix's to almost everyone's name, but he had lived here for a year, dammit, and he had long since outgrown that habit. It was probably because of him thinking about those stupid dreams and the ninja thingy. They were all reminding him of Japan which had made him absentmindedly add the 'chan' to Maria's name.

_Dammit, Sakura and her stupid joke! It's really starting to confuse me!_ Naruto growled in his mind.

Naruto started to glare at the field before him, a frown upon his face. Maria was still staring at him in a worried fashion and even Jayden, who was listening to his Ipod, had sensed the something was wrong.

"Naruto," Maria spoke quietly and yet firmly. "If you'd rather go home, we can. I'd understand if you don't want to see them with that whole 'joke' thingy floating around."

Inside, Naruto flinched and began to panic; he didn't want to go home. He wanted to see Sakura, even if she was annoying as hell. "N-no, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night but I want to stay."

Maria chewed her lip, not buying it but not wanting to push Naruto into telling her what was really bothering him. "Are you sure?"

"Psssh, of course I'm sure," Naruto grinned. "In fact, I can't wait to kick their asses in baseball. I just hope they show up soon. I hate waiting."

Maria let a small giggle escape her lips. Sometimes, Naruto could act like a little kid but that's why she loved him!

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Maria and crossed his arms. "What're you laughin' at?"

Maria rolled her eyes but smiled. "You," she said and poked his chest. "But I guess you're right, I can't wait to kick their asses either."

Naruto grinned. "They better show up soon." He turned around and sure enough, he saw three figures walking toward them. It was Sakura and her gang. "Yup, they're here."

"Really?" Maria turned around as well, and then waved when she them.

Naruto leaned around Maria and punched Jayden in the arm, hard. It made his friend stumble and fall to the ground. Jayden tore the headphones out of his ear and got up dusting himself off.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled at Naruto.

Naruto simply shrugged. "I just wanted to hit you. That and our friends are here."

Jayden grumbled. "I'm gonna get you back for that. Just watch out cause I'm playing pitcher today and that baseball is gonna be aimed for your face." Jayden grinned when Naruto's eyes widened. "Besides, I think that ugly face of yours needs a makeover anyway."

"What!" Naruto yelled. "My face is perfectly fine. It looks better then your face! I-in fact, your face looks like… like…" his blue eyes traveled to the top right corner as he though of a good comeback. "Shit," he mumbled when none came to mind.

Maria and Jayden both laughed at him.

While they were giggling at Naruto's stupidity, their three new friends had walked up right to them.

"What're you guys laughing at?" Sakura asked. They had seen Jayden fall and then watched as Naruto and him yelled at each other and now they were clearly laughing at Naruto but they didn't know exactly why.

"They're not laughing at anything" Naruto quickly said. "They're just being idiots, like usual."

Jayden frowned, his laughing fit stopping. "Hey!"

Naruto shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Well, its true."

"Ok, I was joking about the whole throwing the baseball at your face, but now your REALLY going to get it," Jayden said through gritted teeth.

Naruto's eyes widened, again, at Jayden's words. "W-whatever. Lets just start playing this baseball game before I lose my damn mind."

"Yeah!" Sakura shouted. "Lets start playing the game."

Shikamaru yawned. "Can I just be the guy that's not so good at baseball that no one wants to play with and who just sits on the bench?"

Sakura turned to him. "Nope, you're playing! Whether you like it or not! And I swear, if you let a ball fall to the ground when you're standing right next to it, I'll kill you."

"Girls are so troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled. He was lucky that Sakura didn't hear him.

"Ok!" Naruto shouted, stretching his arm across his chest. He turned to Sakura. "Did you guys bring baseball mitts?"

Sakura nodded, lifting her left hand up that was holding a baseball mitt before letting it drop again. Looking closer, Naruto realized that all of them held a baseball mitt at their sides.

"Great!" Naruto shouted, grinning like a fool, which some would say was perfectly natural considering he _was_ a fool. "We brought the baseball-bat and ball," he said tilting his head to the pile of baseball stuff by his feet. "Now that that's settled I say that the teams should be me, Maria, and Jayden versus, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke."

Sakura smiled a little evilly, Shikamaru just sighed and even Sasuke let a smirk cover his lips.

"Wha-?" Jayden asked very loudly. "Naruto, we can't be on the same team! If we're on the same team then I can't hit you with the baseball when I'm pitching!"

Naruto smirked, deliberately ignoring Jayden. "If there's no complaints then lets go! My team will start on the field first!" Naruto started walking off toward the baseball field, his hands nestled in his hair at the back of his neck.

"Naruto!" Jayden yelled after him. "_I _have a complaint!" He ran after his blonde-haired friend, shouting at him over and over but Naruto continued to pretend he didn't hear anything.

Jayden finally gave up and went to stand at the pitchers mound, pouting. Naruto secretly grinned behind Jayden's back while he stood at first base.

Maria was left to carry all their things to them, although she tossed the baseball bat to Sakura. She threw a mitt and the baseball to Jayden while also throwing a mitt to Naruto before settling herself in shortstop position in between third and second base. (A/N: I hope that's what the position is called.)

"Let the game begin!" Naruto shouted as Shikamaru came up to home plate to bat. Sakura and Sasuke stood a few yards behind him.

Jayden pitched the ball at a perfect height for Shikamaru to hit, which was exactly what the lazy brown-haired boy did. He barely swung but the ball was still hit. It sailed through the sky directly to Jayden who caught the ball in his mitt.

Shikamaru dropped the bat, having not yet run. "Oh darn," he said sarcastically as he turned around to his other two teammates. He went to stand by Sakura, who was trying her best to reign in her anger, while Sasuke took his spot.

Sasuke managed to get himself to third base, which according to Naruto, if they had had whole teams, Sasuke would've been out. Sasuke had only smirked at that, and said it didn't matter because they obviously didn't have whole teams. Naruto was grumbling to himself as Sakura walked up to bat.

Jayden again threw the ball at a perfect arch toward Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened as the ball neared her. His huge blue eyes weren't focused on the ball as the bat smashed against it, nor were they focused on the little bit of cleavage her tank-top allowed to be seen but instead, they were focused on something he was sure he was imagining.

There was a faint greenish blue glow surrounding the bat. When the ball was flying through the air, back towards them and Sakura had dropped the bat, the faint glow disappeared, leaving Naruto squinting and questioning if he had seen it or not.

Naruto stood there flabbergasted as Sakura ran past first base. The ball had landed somewhere behind him (it wasn't foul though), and his teammates were yelling at him to snap out of it and grab the ball.

By the time Naruto did come out of his trance, Sakura was already crossing third; Sasuke had been at home late a long time ago. He scrambled to grab the ball and then threw it at Jayden, but it was too late; Sakura had just gotten a homerun.

Naruto shook his head, trying to clear his head of the weird glow but also because he felt ashamed that he hadn't gotten the ball in time. That homerun could've easily been stopped.

"Naruto, how could miss that!" Jayden asked accusingly.

Naruto blushed, embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'm just 'out of it' today…"

"Oh well, lets just continue the game," Jayden grumbled, and that's what they did.

They didn't play a whole game, only went for one and a half innings. They decided to quit because Sakura's team was smokin' them, and Naruto's team couldn't seem to get any of them out.

They decided to hang out for a little longer though. They picked up their things and walked away from the baseball field, towards the rest of the park. As Naruto, Jayden and Maria strolled ahead, Sakura pulled Sasuke and Shikamaru aside for a quick talk.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"We need to get Naruto to remember us!" Sakura hissed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Shikamaru nodded while saying, "Yeah, we know."

"Yeah, but we need him to remember us _now!" _Sakura said. "The village could already be destroyed by now! Besides, I'm sure that Naruto is already starting to remember, he is just being his usual stubborn self and refusing to admit it! I mean I _know_ he recognized the chakra I put into that bat! He clearly saw it!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Sasuke growled.

"Maybe we could kidnap," Sakura offered. "It may not seem a good idea, but if we brought him to the village, and he saw it with his own two eyes, maybe he'd remember."

Sasuke shook his head at the though of kidnapping Naruto while Shikamaru just looked thoughtful before he to, shook his head.

"No," Shikamaru said plainly. "What we need to do is find the base reason why Naruto forgot everything. Lets see, Naruto went on a mission right before he lost his memory, correct?"

Sakura nodded, and Sasuke's face paled. He hadn't returned to the village until a week after Naruto had already left but he had a pretty good idea about what mission they were talking about.

"And he only returned to stay a day in the village before leaving again in secret?" Shikamaru confirmed.

Again, Sakura nodded.

"Then we just need to know what happened during that mission," Shikamaru said. "Maybe he meant an enemy that erased his memory or perhaps something really bad happened that made Naruto erase his memory himself. Sakura, do you remember what the mission was for?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded, for the third time. "It was only a C-rank mission and Tsunade-sama had assigned it to Naruto to do by himself, because most ninjas were already on missions. He only had to deliver a scroll to some Lord somewhere—Tsunade wouldn't tell me where or to whom the scroll was going to."

Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully. Sasuke kept his face expressionless although inside he was squirming in discomfort and guilt. The guilt kept building up inside of him that it was all his fault he had caused Naruto to forget about everything.

"Naruto must have met someone on the road he wasn't supposed to then," Shikamaru said. "Sasuke, I don't suppose you would have any ideas as to whom?"

"No," Sasuke answered smoothly, giving himself a pat on the back mentally for not having his voice crack or anything. He guessed that eventually, he would have to tell them. But it wasn't really his fault, was it? Naruto had made him pass out, and by the time he made it back to the village to tell his friend he was sorry about everything, he had found the blonde-haired ninja gone.

It had killed him inside, in fact, it was still killing him inside that he had been too late to save his rival and best friend.

"Well, we'll just have to keep pushing on buttons until Naruto lets something slip," Sakura said determinedly.

All three of them nodded in agreement, Sasuke a little less enthusiastically as his mind wandered away to thinking about other things. They broke apart from the little circle they had formed mindlessly.

Naruto was standing and laughing with Maria and Jayden about ten yards in front of them. They must have stopped to wait for them.

Sakura and Shikamaru walked briskly to catch up to them while Sasuke trailed behind, his eyes fixed on Naruto's smile. He loved seeing that smile on the blonde's face. It seemed to brighten up his whole day. But just to think, if they got Naruto to remember everything, Sasuke may not ever see that smile again. Naruto might be to angry at him to even look in his direction.

That thought burned in the back of Sasuke's mind, fueling his guilt even more. Maybe they shouldn't get Naruto's memories back if it meant that the blonde would never smile again. Who cared if the village was destroyed if it meant Naruto could stay happy? But he knew that he wanted Naruto to remember him even if the boy was going to hate him for the rest of his life. He still wanted Naruto to remember him.

When he caught up with the rest of the group, Naruto was complaining about having to take a piss. A second later, he was walking fast but weirdly towards a public bathroom in the distance.

Sasuke mumbled a, "I have to go too," before following Naruto.

When they reached the bathrooms and were safely in the men's side which was conveniently empty, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder, and turned the blonde to face him.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprised, obviously just realizing that Sasuke had been following him.

Sasuke grasped both of Naruto's shoulders and squeezed them. He closed his eyes tightly before reopening them.

"Naruto," he spoke softly, his voice barely reaching Naruto's ears. "Please, you have to remember us. What we're telling you it isn't a lie. Please…"

* * *

Naruto took in a deep breath of air as Sasuke spoke. Naruto had never seen such sadness in anyone's eyes before, and he could've sworn he heard swallowed sobs as Sasuke talked. It made Naruto want to comfort the raven-haired boy but how could he when the comfort Sasuke wanted was for him to remember things he had never experienced?

Naruto watched, regret forming in his blue eyes as Sasuke dropped his arms from his shoulders and walked somberly out of the bathroom. Naruto stood there for a moment more, fighting down urge to run after the other boy. He gulped and then turned to the wall where he could do his business.

When Naruto emerged from the bathroom, Sasuke was standing there expressionless. Naruto wondered briefly how the boy could have such emotion in his eyes before but now have nothing there. He shook the thought away and smiled at his friends. He would forget about it for the time being. After all, that type of thing was his specialty. Ever since he was a kid, he had learned to hide his doubts and pretend to always be happy and smiling.

Naruto was able to pretend to be happy the rest of the day as they hung out. He only let his defenses fall when he reached home later. He laid on his bed and let a few tears silently slide down his cheeks. He felt so damned confused and he hated it. Not to mention that the hate he had for Sasuke was slowly subsiding as he felt there was another layer beneath the stoic boy.

* * *

"Sir, I have some urgent new," a man said, poking his head into a dark office. There was a desk at the other end with the chair turned away from the door, facing a wall. There were no windows, which gave the office a sort of creepy look.

"What news?" came the deep reply from a powerful man sitting in the chair.

The other man stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He made sure it was locked before continuing to walk to the desk. This news was too important to be overheard.

He stopped at the desk and leaned in. When he spoke, his voice was little over a whisper. "It involves Konoha, sir, and the last surviving jinchuuriki, Naruto."

The man in the chair showed no surprise other than a small stutter in his breathing. "Have they found him?"

The man standing ran a hand through his brown hair while taking a deep breath. "I'm not quite sure," he whispered, afraid that this information would get him killed. "All I know is that the hokage, Tsunade, has sent three ninjas to America to search for him. But even if they have found him, he won't remember anything!"

"Who did she send?"

"Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru and-," the brown-haired man stopped, biting his lip and taking a few raggedy breaths.

"And?" the other guy growled.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the brown-haired guy spit the name out as if it were poison on his tongue.

Suddenly, the chair was turned around, revealing a man in his mid fifties dressed in many robes. His eyes were a sharp blue that seemed to cut right through you. You couldn't see his hair, for it was hidden by a hat, one similar to the one the hokage wears except that it held the Earth Country symbol upon it. "Sasuke?" he snarled.

The brown haired man cowered. He was a ninja, an elite jounin to be exact, but even to him, his lord struck fear into every fiber in him, especially when he was angry.

"Y-yes," he quivered.

His master took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself. His anger often got the better of him. "It's ok, what's done is done, its not your fault they sent Sasuke. In fact, it was my fault. I should've killed him that day."

The brown headed man sighed in relief. He wasn't going to be killed. His body was still shaking as he offered his lord a few comforting words. "It isn't your fault. How would you have known that afterwards, Sasuke would have gone back to Konoha or… or that if he did go back, that he would stay after finding Naruto was gone."

The lord grumbled. He sighed. "Oh well, at least we got something better than we had gambled for as well. Who would've guessed that Naruto-the almighty Naruto who slayed Madara-would've run away and erased his memory?" the man started into a laughing fit. "I thought that he would've stayed home and just be depressed, to depressed to fight off any enemies, such as ourselves."

The other man watched warily as his lord laughed, wondering if he had finally started going insane. Finally, his lord's laughter ceased.

"Well, I suppose you better go ahead with step two of our plan now," the ninja's lord spoke.

"But what if Sasuke causes Naruto to regain his memory?"

"So what?" the lord laughed sharply. "Naruto forgetting everything wasn't initially apart of the plan, and if he gets his memory back, he'll probably be too angry at Sasuke to really fend you off. Though I suppose you should take another couple jounin with you, just in case."

The man nodded. "Alright, who should I take?"

"Just find some men who are strong and you can trust, otherwise, I don't care as long as you get the job done," the lord growled.

The ninja nodded. "Yes my lord," he said before turning to leave.

"Wait!" his lord called out suddenly.

The ninja turned back around, confused. What had he forgotten?

"Remember, you'll have to use this," the lord reached into a drawer of the desk he was behind. A second later he pulled out a flat shiny disk. It didn't look like anything special but both men knew it was built to hold a special type of chakra.

The brown-haired ninja went to grab the disk. When he had it firmly in his grasp he left, nothing else on his mind except his mission and what men he should take with him.

* * *

**Author Notes: **So I hope it was worth the wait (probably not…) but yeah. I PROMISE that the next chapter will not take two months to get out again. Maybe two weeks but not two months. I just hope there are people still reading this. D:

Please review, it may help me get rid of my writers block. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember Us, Naruto**

**Disclaimer: **I think its clear now that I don't own Naruto or any of his friends.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was a Monday, which meant that Naruto was back in class again, however much he would rather be at home sleeping and not having to face Sakura and those god damn looks of hers. Naruto had managed to forget about everything on Sunday because he had spent the whole day hanging out with Maria. But now he was once again seated in class, his head lying on his desk as he waited for Sakura to come walking in and for the bell to ring.

He groaned as he saw the lower-half of Sakura's body walking towards him—his head was at the wrong angle to see the rest of her. He looked up at her groggily, as if he had just been sleeping the moment before, when she took her seat next to him. He brought his head up, but only slightly, the desk leaving half of his face cold, and blinked.

"Hate Mondays?" Sakura inquired, smirking at Naruto's behavior.

Naruto groaned, letting his head fall back down onto the desk. "No," he mumbled. "I hate school. And getting up in the morning."

Sakura laughed gently, obviously amused. She shook her head a second later and then smiled softly down at Naruto.

Naruto found himself smiling as well as he turned his head to look up into the sea of green that Sakura called her eyes. He probably could've gotten lost in those eyes if it weren't for the bell ringing right at the moment.

Naruto flinched at the sudden sound. He sat up straighter, although he was still slouching. Naruto sighed. He turned, grabbing the back of his chair to twist his back in hopes of getting it to crack. His eyes caught Maria staring in his and Sakura's direction with, Naruto hoped he was wrong, a glint of jealousy in her eyes. The next second though, Maria's eyes softened as they locked with Naruto's blue eyes. She gave her boyfriend a small smile and then looked down at her desk.

Naruto studied Maria for a few more seconds, not missing the fact that her hand was clenching her pencil awfully hard. The blonde frowned as he turned to face the front again, wondering about why she was acting strange all of a sudden.

The teacher was now standing at the front of the room, facing his students and just about to begin the class.

Naruto inwardly groaned at how long this day was going to be.

**

* * *

**

It was fourth period now, the school day almost half way over. Naruto walked into his science class lazily. He quickly glanced around the room. Most of the seats were filled, but some of the chairs sat empty. His eyes landed on the table that Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all sat at.

He sighed, wishing he didn't have to have so many classes with all of them. It wasn't like he hated them; it was just that stupid joke. They hadn't even mentioned anything about ninjas this whole entire day—Naruto was greatly pleased with that—but that didn't mean they weren't planning to.

Naruto trudged over to his seat, right behind Sakura's, and dropped his binder and notebook onto the table. One of the two people who usually sat at the table with him was there that day. His name was Mark. Naruto glanced over at him, but other than that, ignored him. Mark wasn't exactly a friend but they weren't enemies either.

The bell rang a minute and the teacher, Mrs. Morgan, who had been sitting at her desk, stood and walked to the front. Naruto looked her over. She was fairly good-looking, not exactly pretty but far from being ugly. Even if she wasn't the best-looking teacher ever, Naruto still liked her. It was science that he wasn't to fond of, but the teacher was good. She would have been even better if she had been teaching something Naruto actually liked.

"Good evening class," Mrs. Morgan started.

The kids still talking slowly stopped and looked forward.

"I know you kids don't want anything to make your Monday worse—Mondays are bad enough alone, aren't they?—but I actually have a project to pass out," the teacher raised her left hand, and for the first time Naruto realized she held a stack of papers. She walked along the first row of tables, giving each table a stack of paper that they would pass down their isle.

"It is going to be a partner project, and luckily for us, we have an even number of boys and girls in this class," Mrs. Morgan smiled a little mischievously. "Which means I will pair every boy, with a girl."

The stack of papers got to Naruto's table. Naruto grabbed one and passed another to Mark before twisting in his seat to give the rest to the table behind him.

"Of course, I expect that everyone will actually be getting work done instead of just flirting with one another," Mrs. Morgan said, still smiling. "Isn't that right, Sam?"

The whole class's attention turned toward the opposite side of the room where Naruto was sitting at a boy named Sam. Sam was currently blushing having apparently just been hitting on the rather hot girl sitting next to him who was also blushing.

"Yes," Sam said sheepishly.

Naruto smiled and chuckled slightly to himself. He turned his attention towards the paper in his hand. It held the directions of the project on the front and the rubric in which it would be graded on the back. Naruto glanced at both parts but neither were making very much sense to him. He just hoped whoever he was paired with was a genius.

"Glad that you understand," Mrs. Morgan said sweetly. "Now back to the project. I'll explain everything about it more clearly but first—partner deciding time." Mrs. Morgan walked to her desk in the front right hand corner of the room and grabbed a hat. "I have put every girl's name on slip of paper in this hat. So now, boys, please come line up and pick a partner out of the hat."

Mrs. Morgan shook the hat as the guys in the room groaned and slowly stood. They made their way their teacher and started forming a line. Naruto was near the back of the line.

"Couldn't you have come up with a more original idea of picking partners?" some random guy in line called.

"Nah," Mrs. Morgan answered. "I'm just letting your guys' own fate decide who your partner is. Much better that way, since now no one will be able to complain that I'm picking favorites or anything. Now, are you going to pick a slip of paper or just stand there?" she asked suddenly to the guy in front of her who had been contemplating about what one to pick up.

The boy blushed before reaching his hand into the hat and randomly picking up a piece of paper. He smiled as he read it.

Naruto leaned around the edge of the line, looking at how many people in front of him before his turn. He was close.

When Naruto got there he slipped his hand into the hat and looked away. There weren't very many papers left but he swished them around anyway before finally picking one. He read the name on the small piece of paper and his eyes widened. God must really hate him.

'_Sakura' _was written nice and plainly.

Why'd he have to get paired with her? He walked shamefully back to his table and sat heavily in his chair.

Mark switched chairs so he was sitting next to him. "Who'd you get paired with?"

Naruto only answered by angling the slip of paper so Mark could read it.

"Nice, dude. She is _hot," _Mark grinned. "And I heard she's also really smart."

Naruto groaned. "Yeah, but I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, that sucks, man," Mark said. He started offering Naruto his own slip of paper, "I'll trade ya'. I have Ginger."

"No trading!" Mrs. Morgan suddenly shouted. Naruto wasn't sure if she had actually heard them or if the idea suddenly came to her head.

Either way, Mark took back his hand. "Sorry. Guess not."

"Its fine," Naruto said. "I just hope Maria doesn't get jealous." Naruto's mind suddenly brought him back to that morning where he had seen a look of jealousy in Maria's light blue eyes. He winced. What if Maria thought he purposely chose Sakura?

Oh well, nothing he could really do about it other than tell her he hadn't _chosen _Sakura, at least not in the way Maria would be thinking of. Although, maybe he could talk to Mrs. Morgan about switching partners. Maybe she'd show him a little sympathy.

"Okay class," Mrs. Morgan called everyone to attention, stopping little conversations that had been floating around. "Everyone has a partner now. You'll have to meet with that partner after school hours. If that is not possible, see me after class. As for now, I'd like you to go and find your partner and talk with them for a little while about _the project."_

The next second, they guys got up out of their chairs to find their girl partners. The girls stay seated as they didn't know who they'd be looking for.

Naruto could hear Shikamaru mumbling, "How troublesome," as the lazy boy got up. As for Sasuke, the second he reached the girl he was paired with, that girl gave a squeal of joy and hugged the raven-haired boy. Poor, poor Sasuke. At least Naruto wouldn't have it that bad.

The blonde, himself, only had to reach forward and pat Sakura's shoulder. The pink-haired girl turned around, and her eyes met with Naruto's.

"Looks like you're my partner," Naruto said smiling and showing her his paper.

Sakura smiled. "Great. I don't really know anyone else so this will be a lot easier on me."

"Glad to hear," Naruto said. "Uh, so, do you get this project? Cause I really don't."

Sakura nodded. She turned around in her chair and began explaining it to Naruto, the blonde slowly nodding as things became clearer to him.

"Wow, thanks," Naruto said. "That makes so much more sense now."

"So, shall it be my house or your house that we go to?" Sakura asked.

"Your house," Naruto answered. "My foster parents don't really like having people over while their there. That and they'll probably be arguing and getting in our way."

"You live with Foster parents?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah, I do," Naruto said. "I have been for as long I remember."

"Oh, that must suck."

"Ah, it's not that bad. I'm used to. But enough about that—is your house cool then?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's cool. Should we meet up on Saturday? May as well get the project done early."

"Yeah, okay."

The teacher suddenly called for the students to go back to their own seats. The rest of science was spent with Mrs. Morgan explaining the project in more depth.

**

* * *

**

Science had ended and that meant it was Lunch time! Finally! The only thing Naruto would not enjoy about this particular lunch was breaking the news to Maria about being paired with Sakura. She wouldn't mind them being partners but she would mind Naruto having to go to Sakura's house.

Naruto ran by his locker to pick up his home-made lunch. He wrinkled his nose as he reminded that kind of sandwhich he had for lunch: Egg Salad. He wouldn't like that about lunch either. Oh well, maybe he could trade it away.

When he reached his table, everyone was already sitting there. He sat down in between Maria and Sakura. He turned to his girlfriend.

"Maria. Um… Me and Sakura were paired together for a science project which means I'll have to go to her house," Naruto told her. "Thought you should know."

Maria nodded. "Okay, just don't do anything stupid."

Naruto scoffed. "Psssh, yeah right. Me, doing something stupid?"

Maria rolled her eyes and hit Naruto on the back of his head softly.

They spent lunch talking about random things. Naruto was glad that Sakura continued to not mention anything about ninjas.

Before he knew it, lunch had ended and Naruto had to go off towards his next class. From that point though, his classes ran pretty smoothly. And then the day was finally at an end and Naruto got to go home. Monday turned out to not be so bad, as he thought it was going to be.

**

* * *

**

Sakura met up with the other two rookie nine outside of school. Shikamaru was looking at her with a clearly unpleased face.

"You told Naruto we had a house?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," Sakura put simply. "Which reminds me, we need to get a house. We can probably just rent one for cheap around here."

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome. Couldn't you have just gone over to his house for the project?"

"He said we coulnd't. His foster parents wouldn't allow it," Sakura told Shikamaru. "Besides, having him come to our house, once we get one, will probably be better. We can tell him more about ninjas and maybe even show him some things."

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed. "We may as well head to the hotel and start looking up houses for rent."

Sakura smiled. "Great. But also, you guys should probably be out of the house when Naruto comes."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura grinned mischievously.

"No, not really," Shikamaru said with a look of horror on his face. He didn't even want to begin to think about what Sakura meant when she said that.

"Well, let's get going!" Sakura called. She began to run off in the direction of the hotel, leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru to follow.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I know, not a very long chapter, but at least I updated. I think I may be getting a little better at writing this. I'm not sure, but I think I am. xD

So anyway, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I have something planned for that one. Maria probably won't like it but Sakura will. ^^


	7. Author's Notes

**Author Note:**

Hey guys, I'm sorry but I'm going to give up this story **FOR NOW. **I just kind of lost inspiration and I feel like I've been going way to fast and yeah… I think that eventually I will rewrite what I have so far and then continue on with the story. (Hopefully sometime this summer)

So I'm really sorry for anyone who was enjoying the story so far or wanted to see how it ended. I really liked my idea for this story, and I don't want it to just die so I think that I will continue it eventually, just not now. So again, Sorry.


End file.
